U.S. Pat. No. 7,451,895 discloses a liquid dispensing system comprising a container containing at least one flexible bag. A first liquid is contained in the bag. A manifold chamber is in communication with the bag via a first metering orifice, and with the interior of the container via a second metering orifice. A second liquid is introduced under pressure into the container. The thus introduced second liquid serves to pressurize the first liquid in the bag, with the first and second metering orifices serving to respectively admit metered amounts of the first and second liquids into the manifold chamber for combination into a liquid mixture dispensed through an outlet. The metering orifices constrict flow and are prone to blockage when processing syrups and the like with elevated viscosities and/or high levels of suspended solids.